legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rolling Studs
The Rolling Studs (A parody of "The Rolling Stones".) was a very popular MLN Band which had three line-ups. It was the famous MLN band user Wiktorsz's first, and probably the most popular band (with the possible exception of TIAS and Whitebrick). Line-ups The first line-up was created when Wiktorsz quit the bands Brick-It! and Stud Stars, because of a misunderstanding. He became the leader and keyboardist. He also played keyboard bass and used a drum machine, as well as instruments such as sitar and acoustic guitar. Gbg1101 was the first to join. He became the co-leader and lead guitarist. Ninja05501 became the rhythm guitarist. The first line-up was surprisingly popular, since they only released three studio albums, one compalition album and no singles. Their most well known song, The LEGO Time, took third place in a lyric contest. The second line-up was created when Ninja05501 got very in-active. It consisted on Wiktorsz on bass, gbg1101 on lead guitar, zillafan1998 on rhythm guitar, Kitty309257 on keyboards and graeme0102 on drums. The band released one (very well-known) studio album, "Creative", and one live album, something very new to the MLN Bands. The band merged with Brickin' Heart to create the supergroup, Whitebrick. The third line-up was created in early 2011 after the break-up of Happy Glitch Day, when nearly all members from the second line-up came back to the MLN bands. They recorded one last album, Exile On Fake St. which included their, ironically, only Rolling Stones parody. Members Wiktorsz (May-November 2010, February 2011) - Keyboards, bass, other Gbg1101 (May-November 2010, February 2011) - Lead guitar, other Ninja05501 (May 2010-September 2010) - Rhythm guitar, other Zillafan1998 (September-November 2010, February 2011) - Rhythm guitar, other Kitty309257 (September-November 2010, February 2011) - Keyboards, other Graeme0102 (September-November 2010) - Drums, other Masterofthemetal11 (February 2011) - Drums, other Discography 1st line-up The LEGO Time lost All Bloks Must Pass (Saying No To MegaBloks) A.K.A. Studless lost The Brick Road lost 2nd line-up Creative DISC 1 1. Not Bad* 2. Just***** 3. LEGO!* 4. Stack Up Your Bricks**** 5. Three Little Bricks* 6. Heltbrick Skeltbrick*** DISC 2 1. Ever-Brick** 2. We Build Heroes* 3. Stack Them Now** 4. What Stays In Your Mind* 5. I Build For You* 6. Brick Me Up When September Ends** |} 3rd line-up Exile On Fake St. 1. The Venture Explorer (Wiktorsz) 2. LEGO Dice (Wiktorsz) 3. The Building Song (MOTM) 4. Save Me From My Fakes (MOTM) 5. I Got Your Number (MOTM) 6. Tragic Song (Wiktorsz) 7. Nick Of Time (MOTM) 8. Shoeshine Johnny (MOTM) 9. Get This Mod Party Started (MOTM) 10. Trouble High, Trouble Low (MOTM) 11. Grab A Brick (gbg1101) 12. LEGO's Not A Secret (MOTM) 13. The Unknown Sentinel (Wiktorsz) 14. My Friend (So Long (MOTM) 15. Feed The Imagination, Creation (gbg1101) 16. Mighty Good Builder (MOTM) 17. Existence (MOTM) 18. (The Water) Won't Be Warm Eternally (Wiktorsz) 19. Faker Brains (MOTM) 20. Time Bomb (MOTM) 21. Brick Survivor (Wiktorsz) Compalition albums and special editions (List coming soon) Category:MLN Bands Category:Good Articles Category:The Rolling Studs Category:MLN Music and Bands